Fight the power
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: OS Huddy NC-17 - Contester l'autorité, toujours... ça devient une obsession.


**Disclaimers **: Non seulement je ne gagne rien, mais en plus House, MD ne m'appartient pas... La vie est cruelle, hm ?  
**Spoilers** : Aucun  
**Commentaires** : Un p'tit craquage de slip, histoire d'évacuer le stress de l'attente du 6x22. _  
_PRESENCE DE SCENE A CARACTERE SEXUEL.  
ça me gêne de poster ça sans avoir de fic en réserve, vu que je ne sais pas quand je posterai. M'enfin... je poste quand même.  
A lire avec ceci : deezer com/listen-2120901 ( Fight the power - Public Enemy ) le morceau n'a rien à voir avec la fic, certes. Mais je m'inspire vraiment de n'importe quoi.  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait suivie jusque chez elle, ce qui s'était passé lui avait plus ou moins échappé. Il l'avait surprise sur le point de quitter l'hôpital, bien plus tôt que d'habitude et l'avait suivie à son insu. Avant qu'elle ne ferme sa porte, il s'était quasiment jeté sur elle. Toujours est-il que House était coincé entre la porte, froide, et Cuddy, bouillante, l'embrassant.  
Elle avait toujours eu une grande emprise sur lui. D'une part parce que c'était sa supérieure hiérarchique, d'autre part parce qu'elle l'avait toujours aidé. Sans elle, son nom aurait été rayé de l'ordre des médecins depuis bien longtemps, il vivrait dehors et serait contraint de voler pour obtenir de l'hydrocodone. C'est elle qui lui apporte les cas sur lesquels il passe des journées entières à réfléchir, c'est elle qui insiste pour qu'il aille en consultations, c'est elle qui lui fournit les autorisations pour les opérations et examens risqués ( non sans quelques futiles négociations ), c'est elle qui l'arrête lorsqu'il va trop loin, il en est totalement dépendant. C'est elle qui a le pouvoir.

_Fight the power !_

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la retourna brusquement, la bloquant contre la porte.  
Il a la capacité de la mettre hors d'elle en un temps record, et de se faire pardonner aussi rapidement. Il est insupportable, il est cynique, il est misanthrope, il est égocentrique, c'est un excellent médecin. Tous les jours, elle reçoit des plaintes de patients le concernant, mais sans lui, son hôpital serait voué à l'échec. Il a sa vie professionnelle dans ses mains, il a le pouvoir.

_Fight the power !_

Elle empêcha ses mains de glisser sur ses cuisses et le força à reculer jusque dans le couloir. Trop occupé à caresser ses courbes, il remarqua à peine que son dos heurta un mur.  
Ses décolletés plongeants, ses jupes serrées, elle le rend fou ! Cuddy est l'exemple parfait de la femme sexy sans être vulgaire. Il suffit qu'elle l'approche à moins de 50 mètres pour qu'elle l'hypnotise de son parfum, de son allure. Il suffit qu'elle le regarde pour qu'il ait envie de lui sauter dessus.  
Ces cheveux qu'il a envie de respirer, cette bouche qu'il a envie de gouter, cette oreille à qui il aimerait chuchoter des mots doux ou carrément indécents, ce cou qu'il a envie de mordre, cette poitrine qui le fait fantasmer, ces mains qu'il veut prendre dans les siennes, ces fesses outrageusement moulées dans ses jupes, ces jambes qu'il veut caresser, ce corps qui le met à terre... C'est elle qui a le pouvoir.

_Fight the power !_

Il avança de trois pas, la plaqua contre le mur d'en face et lui ôta son chemisier blanc. Sans vraiment savoir comment, il se retrouva torse nu.  
Il suffit qu'elle l'entende clopiner pour qu'un sourire niais se dessine sur ses lèvres, il suffit que sa voix résonne près d'elle pour qu'elle soit plongée dans une euphorie inexplicable, il suffit qu'il pose les yeux sur elle pour que son cœur batte à tout rompre. Ces yeux bleus gris, ce regard libidineux mais tellement respectueux, ce début de barbe qui le rend tellement séduisant... L'envie de lui sauter au cou et de se pendre à ses lèvres dès qu'ils sont dans la même pièce s'amplifiait jours après jours, jusqu'à devenir intolérable. Alors ce soir, elle avait craqué. Elle aurait pu le repousser, mais elle avait trop envie de lui... Leurs interminables joutes verbales, ses regards et commentaires sur ses attributs féminins... Tout en lui la rendait folle, et cela lui donnait un certain pouvoir.

_Fight the power !_

Elle l'entraina dans la chambre, le poussa sur le lit et vint se placer au-dessus de lui. Déposant un énième baiser sur ses lèvres, elle dévia sur son torse qu'elle embrassait et suçotait avec gourmandise, jusqu'à aboutir à son jean, qu'elle se pressa de lui enlever.

_Fight the power !_

Il la serra contre lui et ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout du lit, renversement de situation. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, longea ses bras, attrapa ses poignets et les maintint fermement au-dessus de sa tête, tandis qu'il pouvait enfin gouter sa poitrine généreuse. Elle laissa le plaisir l'envahir quelques instants puis enroula ses jambes autour de lui.

_Fight the power !_

D'un mouvement brusque, elle le fit basculer sur le dos. Jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir autant de force dans les mollets... Elle recula, se posta au pied du lit et baissa la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. D'un mouvement de hanche, le tissu tomba au sol. Elle fit de même pour sa culotte. Cette façon qu'elle a de le faire languir... Il l'aurait presque suppliée.

_Fight the power !_

Il avança au bord du lit, l'immobilisa entre ses jambes et immisça brusquement deux doigts en elle. Surprise, elle se rattrapa à ses épaules tandis que les doigts glissaient lentement dans son antre trempée.

_Fight the power !_

Elle le repoussa, le maintint allongé sur le dos en l'encerclant de ses jambes et porta ses doigts mouillés à sa bouche, se permettant de se gouter. Elle fit courir ses mains le long de son torse, atteint le sous-vêtement et le lui enleva d'un geste vif, parsemant des baisers sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

_Fight the power !_

Son visage revint à hauteur du sien, leurs corps se superposèrent dans une symétrie quasi-parfaite. Il la fit rouler sur le dos, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse et le rende ainsi vulnérable. Il entra brutalement en elle, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Il se mouva lentement, savourant sa chaleur humide. Ne voulant pas perdre son pouvoir, il s'accrocha à ses hanches.

_Fight the power !_

Elle posa ses mains sur son thorax et le poussa, s'empalant sur lui encore plus profondément, la faisant crier. Heureusement, le lit était assez grand pour les empêcher de poursuivre leurs ébats à même le sol. Cuddy imposa au diagnosticien un rythme effréné, presque désespéré. Voyant qu'elle peinait à poursuivre, ils reprirent leur lutte et le dos de la doyenne s'enfonça dans le matelas.

_Fight the power !_

Il se retira précipitamment, attendant qu'elle proteste pour entrer à nouveau en elle, tout aussi crûment que la première fois. Il lui asséna un ultime coup de rein, violent, passionné. Elle hurla son extase, tandis qu'il se déversa en elle dans un cri libérateur.  
Ils reprirent leur souffle, le regard fixé à celui de l'autre, puis se faufilèrent sous les draps, quelque peu froissés, House serra Cuddy contre lui et ils s'étreignirent doucement, dans une parfaite harmonie.

**THE END.**

_J'ai des épreuves de maths dans 2 jours, le stress va encore me faire imaginer n'importe quoi. Et avec les rediffs de TF_1 _la veille... Ouaip', mon quota d'inspiration risque d'exploser.  
Bonne semaine ! ;)_


End file.
